


A Murder's Journal

by Marysbetterthanyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention of abuse, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marysbetterthanyou/pseuds/Marysbetterthanyou
Summary: Summary inside, please give it a gander. I am an amateur writer in the making, so any and all forms of constructive criticism is welcome.





	A Murder's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding a discord link after the first five chapter is finished.

In the year 2056, the city of Paris has reached its highest peak in the technological advancement, from holographic A.I. systems to top-graded cybernetic security and protection. The future has changed Paris and all of France dramatically, in the last decades that have passed.

A young veteran in the IT service, Isaac Murdoch, has lived in the city of Paris for nearly six years now - having started his own security tech company which is becoming a steady success. However, when he and his sister needed to travel outside the city in order to find nourishment... a secret becomes unveiled when one of his employees discovers his sister eating a corpse in a nearby alleyway.

Having no choice but to reveal his true nature with trust. Things start to fall apart around Isaac when the past begins to come to light, and an old threat starts to resurface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the summary


End file.
